Bedtime story
by Boredom's Outlet
Summary: Grant Ward tells his daughter a bedtime story one night about a grumpy knight and a beautiful smart princess who travel around in a flying castle and save the world. Drabble


A/N: This is a one-shot that I thought up the idea for randomly one day and had to write it ASAP.

* * *

Even as she was maturing and growing up seemingly way too fast six year old Christina Ward was difficult at bedtime and tonight was no exception.

"No! I want daddy to tell me a story!" She demanded as her mother was trying to put her to bed after a bath fight for the ages.

"But dear don't you want me to read you one of your books?" Her mom asked, desperately trying to calm her down. By now it was far past Christine's usual bedtime and they needed to get an early start the next morning.

"No! I! Want! Daddy!" She screamed.

"What's going on, is something wrong?" Grant Ward rushed into his daughter's room at the sound of her yelling.

"This young lady here doesn't want to go to bed without one of your stories."

"That's okay. I have time for a quick story. You can go to bed, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, goodnight Grant." She said as she was yawning, turning to go to the room that she shared with her husband.

"Goodnight beautiful." He responded, giving her a kiss before walking to the side of his daughter's bed. "So what story do you want me to tell you? Cinderella? Snow White?"

"No, you have to make one up." She demanded.

"You have to make one up-?" he asked

"You have to make one up _please._"

"Okay, luckily for you I have an idea for a story that you're going to love. It's about a knight and a magical princess." He told her.

"Please, please, please can you tell me daddy?" She begged. Since even though he was at work a lot Christina knew that her daddy always had the best stories.

"Fine, one upon a time there was a knight. He was one of the strongest knights in the land . Even though he was a very strong knight he was very grumpy too and because he was so grumpy he didn't like to work with any of the other knights. One day after returned from a quest he was contacted by the King about a new position for him since he was such a strong knight. Little did the knight know that really he was being brought in to work with a group of different people and the king's right-hand-man who had come back from the dead."

"But daddy, people can't come back from the dead." Christina interrupted her father.

"I swear that everything in this story happened in real life." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"I promise. But anyways after he learned that the King's friend was still alive he learned that he would live in an old castle that the King gave to his friend, but this wasn't any old boring castle either. This was a castle that could fly. The grumpy knight was told that he would end up traveling the world in the flying castle, going to remote places and saving the world. Right after the knight accepted even though he didn't like to work with a team he was brought to the castle and he saw her. She was a princess, but she was so much more. She was able to do magic, she was the most beautiful thing that the knight that the knight had ever seen, and she was smarter than anybody that the knight knew."

"Even smarter than uncle Fitz?"

"She was way smarter than uncle Fitz. The knight saw her and immediately thought that he was in love with her. In the beginning of their time in the castle together the Knight thought that the princess didn't think about him that way until one day when they traveled to the knight's home country to deal with a curse that was hurting people. During the time it took to discover what was causing the curse it started to affect the princess. Along with her best friend she tried to reverse the curse until she thought that it was too late and if the curse would take effect it would make the castle drop out of the sky and hurt everybody else so before she could hurt the people who became her friends she opened the door and jumped out of the castle. Little did she know that the cure for the curse had worked and she jumped before anybody could tell her or stop her so the knight did the only thing that he could do. He grabbed the cure and dove out of the castle after her. He managed to grab her and give her the cure as they fell through the sky and held on to each other. After they were rescued from the ocean that they landed in the knight comforted her and he realized one thing. He realized that even though he thought that he was in love with her when he first saw her he knew for a fact that he loved her the second that she jumped." Ward finished the story and looked down at his daughter's bed seeing her fast asleep he tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead before he left her room and shut the door.

oOo

Thinking that his wife was asleep Ward tried to sneak into his room without making much noise but the second that he got into bed she turned to him and asked "What story did you tell her?"

"I told her about an extremely grumpy knight who fell in love with a beautiful princess who could do magic and how he learned that he was in love with her when she jumped from their flying castle." He responded as he drew the covers up around him and laid back down, ready to go to sleep.

"Don't you think that our story is a little dark for a six year old?"

"I made it kid friendly, and besides I thought that we make a good story."

"That we do, good night _Agent Ward_."

"Good night to you too _Doctor Simmons._"

* * *

A/N What did you all think about it? I wrote this after I got the idea randomly one day and the only way for me to get it out of my head was to write it. Review please.


End file.
